As If It's Your Last
"As If It's Your Last" (Korean: 마치마지막) is the first digital single by BLACKPINK. The single and its music video were released on June 22, 2017. Background and Release As early as mid-May 2017, YG Entertainment officials had confirmed that BLACKPINK were working toward a June comeback, and on June 5 it was revealed that Black Pink would be filming the music video for the new single during that week. On the same day, YG Entertainment's CEO Yang Hyun-suk released a photo of Black Pink on the filming location of the new music video, confirming that Black Pink would make a June comeback, which is 7 months after the group's last release Square Two with the songs "Playing With Fire" and "Stay" in November 2016. The next day on June 6 it was announced that Black Pink would likely release the new song between June 15 and June 20. On June 13, 2017, YG Entertainment revealed a teaser of the new single and confirmed the release date to be June 22. Subsequently from June 16 to June 18 each of Black Pink's members' individual teaser was released. On June 19, the title of the single was revealed to be "As If It's Your Last" (Korean: 마지막처럼), and the time of the new release was confirmed to be 6 pm KST on June 22. It was further explained that this song would be a surprise for fans while Black Pink prepares for Square Three, the next release in the Square series after Square Two and Square One. On June 20, a teaser of the music video was released on both Black Pink's official YouTube channel and the group's official V Live channel. On the next day, a behind-the-scenes video was released, and YG Entertainment announced that the group would hold a comeback special live on Naver's V App at 8 pm KST on June 22. On June 22 at 6 pm KST, "As If It's Your Last" was released on major music portals in South Korea, and its music video was released on Black Pink's YouTube and V Live channels. Within 17 hours after release, the music video for "As If It's Your Last" gained more than 11 million views on YouTube, becoming the fastest music video to exceed 10 million views by a K-pop group and breaking the record previously held by "Not Today" by BTS, which gained 10 million views within 21 hours. Furthermore, the music video became the second most viewed online video in the first 24 hours by a Korean act, with more than 13.3 million views within 24 hours after release, second only to Psy's "Gentleman". On June 24, the dance practice video for "As If It's Your Last" was released on Black Pink's V Live channel. Lyrics Jisoo Jennie Rosé Lisa Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *This song is said to be an upbeat song. *This is the first song released by BLACKPINK in 2017. *According to YG this single is just a gift to fans, as they are still preparing for their comeback. *The music video is currently the fastest K-pop music video to reach 10 million and 20 million views, taking 17 and 47 hours respectively. *The music video has made the record for the highest number of views for a K-pop music video in 24 hours, reaching 13.3 million views in its first 24 hours. *The music video is the fastest K-pop music video to reach 1 million likes, getting this number in 20 hours. *Their first fan signing event for this song will take place in July. *In this song Lisa's rap is in English. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2017 releases Category:Music